


Стояла темная ненастная ночь

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fan Comics, Gen, Writing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: ...а Арфочка писал.
Kudos: 2





	Стояла темная ненастная ночь

**Author's Note:**

> imafirestarter **15** likes  
**imafirestarter** Творческий процесс! #великийписатель.  October 1, 2020

    

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
